


Forgiveness is Earned

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, F/F, Humiliation, I don't know how to tag this, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Predicament Bondage, Punishment, S&M, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sub!Mercy, Vibrator, but her gag makes her drool a lot, domme!Symmetra, lots of satya spoiling angela, tags after this point are planned but not in it yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Angela is taught a harsh lesson in obedience.





	1. Chapter 1

Angela knelt on the kitchen floor. Satya had taken her clothes, bound her hands behind her back,  and ordered Angela to keep her eyes on the floor like a humble and obedient slave. The floor was hard and the apartment was uncomfortably cold without her clothes, but what worried her most was that this was different - and not in a way that seemed likely to end well for her.

Satya was a creature of order, it was one of her traits that Angela adored. With all the chaos that Angela had experienced in her life Satya offered a real sense of security. For that same reason Angela felt entirely safe handing over complete control to Satya. Submitting to her felt completely natural.

They had only been playing with domination and submission for around a month. Until now each time the first order of business was for Angela to be, for lack of a better term, dressed. Satya would have every detail planned out: Lingerie, clothes, makeup, even how her hair would be styled. It was more than a little humiliating to be Satya’s personal dress up doll, treated more as a plaything than a person, but then again humiliation was part of what made this all exciting for Angela. 

With nothing to occupy her thoughts Angela kept coming back to how different today was from Satya’s usual process. She had barely even looked at Angela, she had seemed completely unconcerned that Angela was, frankly, a mess after working in her lab all day. Satya’s lack of interest in correcting the state of her partner was far more concerning to Angela than the growing ache in her knees.

Of course Satya - that was, Mistress - had some sort of plan. Mistress always had a reason, and the uncertainty and waiting had twisted Angela into a desperate need to please her Mistress. She finally heard the click of heels followed by a pair of sharp, black, stiletto heeled leather boots coming into her vision. Angela was silent and still as a statue, holding the pose she had been placed in, determined to show that she was as humble and obedient a slave as Mistress could ask for. 

“I hope you have not been too uncomfortable?”

“No Mistress.” Angela said. Then, as an afterthought, she added “It is my privilege to obey, Mistress.”

“So obedient. So eager to please.”

Angela jumped slightly as a thin cane touched to her chin. A  _ cane _ . The flogger had been bad enough, Angela couldn’t imagine the sting of a long, thin cane. She failed to suppress a shudder at the thought.

"Eyes up." Satya said, a hint of amusement in her voice. 

A light pressure from the cane drew Angela’s eyes up from the ground, slowly tracing up her Mistress’ legs, covered in black leather thigh high boots, up her perfect dark skin. Angela’s breath caught as she looked over Satya’s body, shaped magnificently with an over bust black leather corset and covered with what appeared to be leather panties. She also wore a pair of long fingerless leather gloves, and she had painted her nails in a shining copper.

“Did I say you could stare?” Satya asked.

“No Mistress, please forgive me.” Angela said, bringing her eyes up to Satya’s face. Her lips were also colored in copper, and she topped off her look with a selection of silver jewelry. She was so beautiful that it almost hurt.

"I have good news for you pet." Satya said, placing her hands on sides.

"You do, Mistress?" Angela asked. She kept her eyes locked on Satya’s face, resisting the urge to follow Satya’s arms down to the curve of her hips - Mistress had already reprimanded her for starring, giving in to her desire would be disobedient. As much as it hurt that she couldn’t enjoy the view Angela wanted more to be a good, obedient slave.

"Indeed." Satya said. "I have been keeping track of your outstanding punishments. You have forgotten my title eight times, intentionally disrespected me three times, you were intentionally disobedient once, and pleasured yourself without permission one time." Satya said. 

Angela shrank in on herself with every word. She wanted to look away from her Mistress, ashamed at her disobedience. She remembered now how often Satya had told her "I'll have to punish you for that later." At the time it had felt like getting away with something, but Angela should have known her Mistress always made good on her promises.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Angela said when she finally found her voice.

"Don't worry my little Angel. I said it was good news, didn't I?" Satya asked.

"Yes Mistress."

"Today will earn your forgiveness for each and every one of those mistakes."

Angela didn’t manage to hold in a whimper, and despite herself her eyes dropped to the floor. Satya could be delightfully cruel even during their normal play, Angela had no idea what Satya might come up with when she was deliberately setting out to punish her.

Angela’s head was jerked back up by her hair.

"Aren't you going to thank me slave?" Satya asked, tightening her grip in Angela’s hair until it stung.

"I'm sorry, thank you for giving me a chance to earn forgiveness Mistress." Angela said quickly. 

"That's better. Now close your eyes."

Angela obeyed, and Satya let go of her hair. A few moments later she felt Satya carefully wrapping a heavy cloth around her head and over her eyes, three times over, and then tied behind her head.

“Can you see?” Satya asked.

Angela opened her eyes and made an effort to see through any gaps in the blindfold. She failed to find any.

“No Mistress.” Angela said.

“Good. Open your mouth.”

Angela opened obediently and felt a ball gag placed in her mouth. Satya pulled the strap uncomfortably tight, ensuring that the gag would remain firmly in place, and secured the strap behind Angela’s head, taking special care that Angela’s hair didn’t get caught in the buckle. It was a minor gesture but it served as a reminder for Angela that even when Satya made her scream in pain she would never actually harm her. It was, at the moment, a small but important comfort that allowed Angela to relax a little and properly sink into her submission. She would be punished, she didn’t have a choice, Mistress would do whatever she wanted with her plaything.

_ And Mistress is right to punish me, I have been disobedient, I deserve to be punished. I have been a bad girl. _

Angela bit down on the gag, testing the device. It wasn't the largest gag Satya had made her wear. It felt like silicone and had a surprising amount of give if she bit down hard enough but would spring back into place immediately when she relaxed. The straps dug into the side of her mouth but they were round and soft near the gag, and they were also made of silicone so they would not cut her. She could also feel holes in the gag with her tongue. They would be there to ensure her breathing was not obstructed, which likely meant she would be wearing the gag for some time.

"One more item. Sit up, chest forward." Satya ordered.

Angela hesitated for only a second. She had never received this particular order before and she was starting to lose herself in the scene so it took her a moment to process what Satya wanted. She straightened her back, kneeled straight up, and pushed her chest out as far as she could manage. No doubt she looked ridiculous and perverted. The compromising position was thrilling to Angela.

_ Just like a slave should be, eager and obedient. I’ll prove I can be a good girl. _

“You will want to brace yourself.” Satya warned.

Angela tensed up slightly as Satya played with her nipple before something bit down hard. She let out a pathetic whimper in protest but didn’t dare move.

“These are clover clamps.” Satya explained as she let the second clamp bite down on Angela’s other nipple. Angela was better prepared this time and managed to take the clamp without protest. After the initial shock of the clamps there was a harsh sting where they bit into her nipples, but Angela was getting used to the pain with each second. It wasn’t so bad.

“The clamps have a chain between them, and when you pull on it-” 

Angela’s nipples erupted in searing pain as she felt a strong pull downward on the clamps. She squealed in pain, immediately buckling down to follow the pull, following it down until she was bent almost to the floor before the pain finally stopped. Satya chuckled as Angela whimpered, trying to calm down from the searing pain. She could feel the weight of the hanging chain, but it was nothing like having it pulled down.

“As I was saying before you interrupted, when you pull on the chain the clamps bite down harder. Unlike normal clamps they are very difficult to pull off, and far more painful.” Satya said.

Angela groaned and whimpered pathetically, hoping to earn some amount of mercy from her Mistress.

“Don’t give me that. You knew the rules, you knew that you would be punished if you broke them.”

"Es mthess." Angela said through her gag. 

_ Good girls take their punishment without complaint. _

"Now up, on your feet." Satya said. Angela felt the weight of the chain lift, followed by a gentle pull on the chain upward. It stung, but she suspected it was only to

"Follow." Satya ordered.

Angela couldn't help but whine as Satya led her along, tugging here and there on the chain to direct Angela's movement. They moved slow, Angela taking careful steps to avoid tripping and falling while blind. Angela had been led on a leash before, she loved the sense of being owned a leash gave her, but this was something else entirely. She was lost and uncertain without her eyes, naked, with pain layered on top of her humiliation. She wondered briefly if this was going to be her punishment, paraded around naked by the clamps on her breasts.

"Hurry up, we are almost there." Satya said, pulling hard on the chain. Angela screamed loudly through her gag and started taking blind steps forward, trusting that her Mistress wouldn’t allow her to fall. After several steps Angela felt Satya’s hands grip her shoulders, carefully positioning Angela until she was satisfied.

“Up on your toes.” Satya ordered, pulling upward on the chain. Angela groaned as she obeyed, following the pull of the chain up. Satya wasn’t satisfied until Angela was uncomfortably high on her toes, as if she was wearing the devilish 5 inch locking heels Satya had made for her. Angela heard a soft metallic ‘click’, then the click of Satya’s heels as she took a step or two away from Angela.

“I will come get you when I feel like you have had enough time to learn your lesson.” Satya said. Angela hummed a question through her gag, but the click of heels told her that Satya was already walking away - out of the room, if Angela was any judge.

Apparently alone, Angela turned her attention to figuring out what Satya had done with her. She tried lowering herself, squealing in pain as the clamps pulled hard upwards. She immediately pushed herself back up as high as she could manage. Angela groaned as she put together the predicament she had been left in. 

The chain was anchored to the wall. As long as she stayed high up on her toes they wouldn’t pull on her nipples, but if she let herself down flat on her feet the clamps would pull extremely painfully. The trick was that she wouldn’t be able to stay on her toes forever. Eventually she would have to rest her calves. Angela didn’t want to think about what would happen then. 

_ Mistress gave an order, stay on your toes. If you are obedient then it won't hurt. _

Angela very carefully tested the limits of her predicament. She was up against a wall, that made sense, but it also didn’t help her. Pressing against the wall caused the clamps to twist painfully, but she did have just a little bit of give to work with. Not nearly enough to get down off her toes, not even enough for some minor relief, but it did mean she didn’t pull on the clamps if she moved a little. She could shift her weight from foot to foot and even stretch her back and shoulders just a little without pulling on the clamps. It was a simple predicament but there was very little Angela could do except bear it. 

As the seconds ticked on Angela wondered if the worst part of the predicament was that there was nothing at all to distract her from the pain. Even without any pull the clamps caused a harsh sting she couldn’t ignore and her calves were already beginning to feel the strain of the position. It was like wearing her slave heels but so much worse. 

In an attempt to give herself anything else to distract her from the pain Angela started counting her own breaths.  _ Slow breath in, slow breath out, one… Slow breath in, slow breath out, two… _ It wasn’t much, but focusing on her breathing did seem to help. 

_ 3… 4… 5... _

_ I can take my punishment like a good girl, I can be good, Mistress will be proud… _

_ 6… 7... _


	2. Chapter 2

122… 123…

Angela was already struggling terribly to keep on her toes. She was in good shape but this was a very unusual strain on her muscles. Her calves ached terribly and if she didn’t maintain strict concentration she would lower herself or lean slightly one way or another causing a painful tug on the clamps, forcing her back into proper position. She had also tried leaning up against the wall but it twisted the clamps causing a constant pain that hurt even more than the tugs from losing her balance.  


It was the best sort of predicament, appealing to Angela’s masochism with pain she found inherently sexual, pushing her endurance to the limit, and with the tension of her inevitable failure and torture held over her. She was here because she had been bad, because she had been disobedient, and her punishment would be made all the worse if she was weak and undisciplined. It made her burn with arousal, and that too was part of the punishment; there was absolutely nothing she could do to address her growing need.

Between the exhaustion, pain, and excitement Angela’s sense of time was completely shot, all she had to go off was how many breaths she had counted. Her controlled breathing was usually around four seconds a breath, and with a little arithmetic she decided it had been at least eight minutes, maybe a bit longer. Angela was not sure how long a punishment she had earned, she couldn’t even remember the full list of her failures, Satya had named so many. She kept counting, it was all she had to help her endure.

130, saliva had begun dripping out of the holes in her gag, running down between her breasts. 140, her arms and wrists ached from the unnatural position they were bound in. 150, her entire body was slick with sweat.

With her legs were trembling Angela was forced to accept the fact that she simply could not hold out any longer. She slowly lowered herself down, the clamps pulling cruel and hard on her nipples. She groaned in pain, arching her back, pushing her chest upwards as much as she could manage to lessen the pull. She managed to get down on her heels, giving her legs some much needed rest, but at the price of excruciating pain in her nipples and an extremely strenuous position that she wouldn't be able to hold for long. She gasped and moaned through the pain, paying dearly for each second of rest.

_ This is my punishment for being a bad girl. _   


Angela could feel herself slipping down more and more into sub space with the harsh punishment.

_ I deserve this, I broke my rules, Mistress is right to punish me... _

She didn't last long before she couldn't stand the pain any longer. She pushed herself back up on her toes, gasping hard in relief. Drool flowed down from her gag in an added layer of humiliation as she gasped. She whined loudly through the gag, hoping desperately that Satya would hear the pathetic cry for mercy, decided she had enough, and release her. There was no response. Angela groaned, resigning herself to the fact that she was likely going to be here for a while longer. She worked to calm herself down, steadying her breathing.  


It took her a few moments longer to realize that she had stopped counting her breaths, she had lost track in her distress and pain. Had she gotten to 160? She definitely remembered 150, but even if she started again her count was now very far off. She didn’t even have that rough indication of how long she had been in the predicament, It made it so much worse not having any clue how much longer she might be punished.

She didn’t make it long before her calves were screaming at her again. She whimpered pathetically and allowed herself to slowly lower down to her heels. This time she was better prepared for the pain, forcing her mind to mentally distance from it and stay calm. She forced herself to breathe deep and slow instead of the panicked gasping she had fallen into during her previous attempt. The agonizing pull of the clamps was horrible, but the relief in her legs was some consolation and she focused as much of her mind as possible on the relief. Even with all her efforts she trembled at the pain.

_ I’ve been a bad girl, Mistress is right to punish me, I’ve been a bad girl… _

The internal mantra helped, it made her feel better.

_ I’ll be a good girl for Mistress, I’ll take my punishment well. _

Her entire mind was focused on the goal of enduring the pain, taking one second at a time as she forced herself to allow her legs to rest. One more second, one more breath, just a little longer. She turned the pain into a perverse pleasure, proud that she was taking her punishment so well, determined to prove that she could be good for Satya.  


She could not say how long she lasted. Eventually the pain overwhelmed her and she was forced to raise herself back up. This time her legs felt much better, but her nipples throbbed and stung several seconds after she had gotten up on her toes.

Angela’s head was beginning to swim. It was so hard to think, her body was reacting to her situation without conscious thought. She realized that she was constantly moaning and whimpering at her exhaustion and pain; She didn’t bother fighting it any more. She tried counting again in a desperate attempt to give her some concept of the passage of time, but she couldn’t make it more than a few breaths before her clouded and confused mind lost her place. There was too much pain, too much exhaustion for her mind to hold rational thought.

_ I’m sorry, please Mistress, I’ll be good... _

Everything started blurring together, her entire world pain and exhaustion and desperate heat growing between her legs. There was nothing to see or hear, nothing to mark time or provide a distraction. The occasional tug on the clamps was starting to hurt so good, she even pulled on them a few times on purpose. It was excruciating but it was something to focus on. She stopped making any effort to prevent the drool was flowing out of the holes in her gag, mixing with sweat as it dripped down her chin and between her breasts, but there wasn’t anything she could do to stop it. Just another humiliation added on top of her pain and she was far past the point where she could care about maintaining her dignity.

It was becoming more and more difficult to keep on her toes, and the pain of the clamps was more and more unbearable. She was going up and down much more often, desperate for rest when she was on her toes, desperate for relief when she was down on her heels. No matter how she held herself it was torture.

Finally she heard the  _ click, click, click _ of approaching heels. She let out a desperate, pleading whine through her gag, causing a fresh flow of saliva down her body.

“Your punishment is almost finished, Angel. Have you learned your lesson?” Satya asked, running her fingers through Angela’s tangled hair.

Angela nodded enthusiastically, desperate to keep herself up on her toes long enough for Satya to decide to release her.

“Are you going to continue ignoring your rules?”

“Uhhhh-uhhhh.” Angela said, shaking her head.

_ Please mistress, please let me go, please... _

“I’m not sure I believe you. Another ten minutes perhaps?”

Angela screamed through her gag, crying out and desperately shaking her head.

“Much more convincing. Then we will consider your punishment complete. I forgive you, my Angel.”

Angela winced as she felt a small tug on the chain. She didn’t dare move, she barely dared to breathe.

“You can relax, silly girl. You are no longer anchored to the wall.” Satya said.

Angela let out a gasp of relief, falling back on her heels and swaying in place. She almost lost her balance but was caught by Satya. The clamps still hurt, but compared to the torture she had just been through allowing her legs to rest was heavenly.

“Brace yourself." Satya ordered.

Angela barely had time to register the command before Satya removed the clamps. The pain as blood rushed back into her nipples was immediate and overwhelming. She screamed through her gag, thrashing her head and biting down on the soft rubber ball gag while Satya steadied her, keeping her from falling over. As the pain subsided eventually Angela became aware of a soft whispering in her ear.

"You did so well for me Angela, I am so proud, such a good girl, so obedient…"

Angela leaned back into her Satya's embrace, allowing her mind to drift on the gentle praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter for this one, it's going to be all soft after care and rewards for Angela.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/Landing%20Page)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
